Yu Narukami
Yu Narukami is the main protagonist of Persona 4. ''After leaving the Dimensional Heroes, he along with her friends were recruited by the Heroes Coalition and currently works as a Solo Hero but is the leader of the Inaba Investigation Team. '' Appearance Yu has bowl-shaped silver hair and gray eyes. At 5'11" (180 cm), he could be considered tall although he is shorter than fellow Persona user Kanji Tatsumi. At school and in the Midnight Channel, Yu wears the conventional school uniform of Yasogami High School and wears gray glasses in battle. In the summer, he wears a light uniform. On days off, he is shown wearing a black jacket and gray turtleneck shirt along with black pants. On days off in the summer, he wears a short sleeved white collared shirt and brown pants. At the school festival while cross-dressing, he uses a female uniform with black leggings as well as a wig with long pigtails. He also has a black blazer which he is occasionally seen wearing in the manga adaptation of the game. Personality Yu Narukami is depicted as quiet, polite and calm for most situations. Before the awakening of his Persona, Yu seemed to be emotionless and cold at times, as well as occasionally deadpan. Afterwards, however, he is shown to value the bonds of friendship between the members of the Investigation Team and is highly concerned about his friends, going to great lengths in order to help others. Fortunately as he grows closer to the group he opens up more and more, and by the end he is as unique (though still quieter) as any of the other characters. He has a dry sense of humor, and sometimes does questionable things which he thinks are funny. He also seems a bit naïve and oblivious to certain situations, which somehow keeps working to his benefit; especially when dealing with the girls, as he is able to get away with things that would warrant a smack for any of the other male characters, mainly due to how little he would mean offense. He's also shown to be somewhat perverted, saying he wished that he taped "Yukiko's Hunt for Prince Charming" and repeatedly pressing the record button on his TV remote during "Rise's Daring Challenge." His biggest insecurity is abandonment, he has the fear of losing contact with all of his friends when he moves away from them. By the end of the show, he accepts his Shadow and acknowledges that he has to accept being separated from them when the time comes. Abilities His persona is Izanagi and has the power to wield multiple personas. He also wields a two-handed sword and is very skilled at it. Trivia * He along with Yosuke Hanamura, Teddie, Kanji Tatsumi and Rex Salazar are known as Neo-City's One Direction after singing and dancing in the streets one time. * It was later revealed by Yosuke that he and Rise are now dating. Category:Males Category:Swordsman Category:Persona Users Category:Heroes Coalition